Jor-El
"You will give the people an ideal to strive towards. They will race behind you, they will stumble, they will fall. But in time, they will join you in the sun. In time, you will help them accomplish wonders." -Jor-El to Kal-El Jor-El was a Kryptonian scientist from the planet Krypton . A highly respected scientist, he tried to save his doomed planet when he realised it was about to explode but couldn't save his race from the hands of General Zod. In a last effort among the chaos devastating the planet, he sent his only child, Kal-El away to save his life. He sends him to Earth whilst he stayed on Krypton with his wife Lara where they perished. Jor-El made preparations for his son on Earth, with the Fortress of Solitude providing his son with interactive projects of himself to guide Kal-El and a native Kryptonion suit. Early Life Biography Jor-El was born of the House of El on Krypton. In his youth, he possessed a brilliant mind that helped to revolutionize Krypton and its infiltry. He is considered to be one of the planet's most established minds. The War on Krypton Destruction and Final Moments Legacy After his death on Krypton, Jor-El made preparations for when Kal-El grew up on Earth. When Kal-El inserted the Command Key into his ship, it gave him information on Krypton and his true name. After Kal-El discovered the Fortress of Solitude and plugged in the Command Key, an interactive holographic projection of Jor-El greeted Clark. Clark was curious about his origin, who he was and why he was sent to Earth. Jor-El informed Clark that their home had been destroyed and they sent him to Earth to survive. He told Clark that he must continue to test the limitations of his powers under the yellow sun and that he can provide the humans with hope by leading by example. He wanted Clark to be better than they were on their home planet. Physical Appearance Jor-El is a man of medium height and a bulky build with longish brown greying hard and a beard with navy blue eyes. His attire consisted of a blue Kryptonian under suit that bears the House of El emblem on the chest and normally wears a brown long over coat over the top. His interactive A.I. program installed in the Fortress retains his appearance prior to when Krypton was destroyed. Armor Jor-El also wears armor that fits over the top of the over coat and adds protection to his upper torso area. The armor was used while Jor-El and General Zod battled once another. Personality Jor-El is an innovative character who is breaking the thinking boundaries programmed into his engineered DNA. Feeling that Krypton's Society was stale and flawed, he and his wife chose the illegal step of having a natural birth strongly believing in their cause. Knowing that his planet was to be destroyed, he took the strong step of sending his son to Earth so that he can survive and also to be free of Kryptonian Society's chains and be truly free, choosing to stay behind so that any flaws do not travel with his son. He was also not afraid to fight quite literally for the protection of his son, engaging his long time friend General Zod in battle. Powers and Abilities See : Kryptonians '' As a Kryptonian, Jor-El has special abilities that enhance his physical attributes whilst under the rays of a Yellow Sun. His physical strength, speed, stamina and reflexes are superhumanly faster. He also has seperate abilities such as flight and super vision which has different lenses that can depict far distances like a telescope and can see through things like an x-ray. Jor-El though never experienced any of his powers as he never was in a galaxy under a Yellow sun and stayed on Krypton most of his life where under their native Red Sun, had no powers. Kryptonian Abilities Include : *'Super Strength' *'Super Speed' *'Super Stamina' *'Super Hearing' *'Super Breath' *'Arctic Breath' *'Heat Vision' *'Telescopic Vision' *'X-Ray Vision' *'Flight' *'Healing Ability' *'Longevity' *'Invulnerability' *'Super Dexterity' Gallery Man of Steel War.jpg|Jor-El witnessing the war on Krypton. jor-el 2.jpg|Jor-El with his infant son, Kal-El. Labor.png|Jor-El with his wife, Lara in labor. cOUNCIL.png|Jor-El discussing the matter of the war with the council. Trivia *Sean Penn, Clive Owen and Russell Crowe were the choices for the role of Jor-El. The role went to 'Russell Crowe'''. *First live action interpretation of Jor-El to not wear all white Kryptonian *This is also the first live action portrayal of Jor-El with facial hair. He is usually seen clean shaven. Notes